Sinister Victory
by ImSpidey2
Summary: Bowser, Venom and King Pig finally win against their enemies.
1. Bowser

_**Sinister Victory**_

_**No flaming. Please review.**_

The final battle was about to commence. After Mario defeated Bowser's army, he's about to battle his arch-nemesis once again.

"You ready to lose again, ya lizard?" Mario taunted.

"Nope. I'm ready to win, you fatso." Bowser cackled.

Mario fired fireballs out of his hands, but Bowser blocks them with his shell. Bowser punched Mario, sending him hurdling towards the wall.

Mario fought back with a punch, but Bowser breathed fire after.

"The more experienced I am, the stronger I get." Bowser said. "I bet you got a load as well!"

"I have more than you'll ever have!" Mario said.

Bowser leapt up very high, and flattened Mario.

"So long, faucet face." Bowser laughed as he cut the chain with a axe.

The bridge fell, and Mario fell with it.

**"OH, NOOOOO!"** Mario said as he fell in the lava.

"Gwahahahahaha! I finally won!" Bowser roared in triumph. "Time to marry Peach!"

"Oh, no..." Peach said.

And so, Bowser defeated Mario, married Peach, took over the Mushroom Kingdom, then the Beanbean Kingdom, then Sarasaland, and then the _ENTIRE_ Mushroom Universe. Oh, and by the way, he defeated everyone else; Luigi, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, and everyone else, and kidnapped all the females.

_**THE END**_

_**Next is Venom's, then King Pig's.**_


	2. Venom

_**Sinister Victory**_

_**No flaming, review.**_

Venom got Spider-Man right where he wants him. After a sneak attack, he launched him into the side of a car. He starts to web him up to ensure no escape.

"A sad, little masked superhero! Soon with no mask...and no super!" Venom laughed. He then revealed something after his stomach literally grows a mouth.

"Recognize this? Gene cleanser! After your identity's revealed, we'll pour it down your throat." Venom said.

Spidey was frozen in shock.

"Then, we'll sit back and laugh while _all_ your enemies attack** Peter Parker!**" Venom cackled. "...Leaving you powerless to defend yourself...or the ones you love." He continued before lunging at Spidey, punching his head into the glass. Spidey kicks him in the head, but Venom yanks his mask off, despite Spidey trying to stop him. However, the car flips over, with his identity still hidden.

"This is gold!" A reporter said.

Venom put the vial back into his stomach, holding the mask. He lunged to the car to see Spidey unmasked, but he wasn't there. Spidey webs his mask back to him. Furious, Venom roars and picks up the car. Spidey webs his face and yanks him away, but Venom lands on his feet, thanks to his black webs. His feet skid on the concrete, smashing it under pure pressure like a destructive steamroller.

Spidey shoots a web at a garbage can, and yanks it back to hit Venom, but he remains unharmed. Venom responds to his attack by shooting two webs at the smashed car, and yanking it back to hit Spidey. Unlike Spidey, he succeeds, knocking Spidey into the car. Venom then does a web-rodeo on Spidey, whipping him into the high school entrance. Spidey shoots web balls at him, but they bounce off them, and Venom dodges some as well.

"What are _those_ supposed to do?" Venom asked.

"Well, they're supposed to hurt." Spidey answered.

"Right idea...**WRONG CALIBUR!"** Venom roared as he shoots black web balls and debris. He tries to punch Spidey, but leaves a hole in the building, as the web-head dodged it. Spidey swung to another part of the building, and Venom zips himself forward, entering and exiting in a destructive way.

They land on a helicopter, and they crawl around it, before Venom punches Spidey off and claws off the chopper blades. Spidey swings to a wall, and sees the chopper falling. Venom shoots two webs to swing away, but Spidey shoots a web net, saving the chopper. Venom attacks while swinging, sending him flying towards the science section, breaking a window as well. Venom slides Spidey off of the table, resulting in him hitting a wall backfirst. Venom proceeds to finish him off, until...

"No!" A voice said. It came from Gwen Stacy.

"Well, well! All our favorite playmates are here!" Venom joked. Spidey jumps on him and webs his eyes.

"One word: **EVACUATE!**" Spidey ordered.

"Move along, girls!" The professor said, moving the other female away. Gwen stood there, frozen in fear. The professor took her away as well. "Now, Miss Stacy!"

Venom used his tongue to rip off the webbing...and eats it. "Mmm, tasty!" Venom said before smashing Spidey into a table, sending acid vials flying and shattering, landing on Venom. Some of the symbiote melts away upon touching acid, but regenerates immediately after. Spidey sees a flame about to touch the acid, and escapes. The combination explodes, and injuring Venom as well.

However, the hybrid still stands. Spidey grabs his head from the ceiling, and hits him against it, sending him falling into the floor. Venom retaliates by punching Spidey into a higher floor and literally throwing him out the window. Spidey webs Venom and yanks him towards him and kicks him in the face, sending him falling.

Spidey then webs a piece of a fountain, and yanks it towards Venom to hit him. When it hit Venom, a hole in the building shaped after him was left in his place. Venom webs Spidey and yanks him into another floor, this time in the locker room.

"Proceed quickly!" Someone said, ordering the students, before Spidey comes flying into a locker. A large teen holding a baseball bat gasped at this. Venom also comes flying in as well, punching another hole into the wall. Spidey grabs the bat, and the teen ran away. Venom got his fist out of the wall.

"You _really_ think you can hurt us with _that_?" Venom laughed.

"Kinda." Spidey said, before banging the bat against a locker, creating a loud noise, weakening Venom. Venom, having enough, grabs the bat.

"That...was...**unpleasant**." Venom said darkly, snapping the bat in half.

"Oh, great, now he's mad." Spidey said quietly. Venom then beats up Spidey, sending him falling down some of the stairs(not on them) headfirst into the floor. People help him up. They then see Venom on the wall.

"Thanks, I'll get out of your way now!" Spidey said quickly, falling into the pit between the stairs. Venom shoots web balls at Spidey, but the wall-crawler dodged them, and swung away. Venom tried to do the same, but fell to the ground on his back. Spidey landed safely onto him, and thought that it was over. Until...

Venom got back up, with tentacles supporting him. He snarls as Spidey as a small chase occurred, eventually reaching the sports area. Venom searches for Spidey, and sees him on the ceiling. Venom lunges at him and grabs him, then yanking him with a web to throw them both through the audience seats.

Venom punched, Spidey dodged and the black beast through him out of the audience seats, making another hole. Venom throws the entire set of audience seats at Spidey, but the web-slinger dodged, with the audience seats shattering. The doppelganger punches Spidey, sending his head through the basketball hoop.

"You never could use a basket to save your life." Venom said._** (A/N: I think that's what he said.)**_

"Just not used to being the ball." Spidey joked, before shooting two webs to attack Venom again.

*Meanwhile...*

Flash Thompson opens his locker, in a Spidey suit and with crutches.

"Stupid reporters_ still_ think Puny Parker's Spidey." Flash said grumpily, combing his hair.

All of a sudden, Spidey was sent flying towards the room.

"Wha?" Flash said before looking around, and sees nothing.

Venom then pounces on Spidey, who grunts.

Flash then hears punches and then looks. He sees Venom punching Spidey in the face repeatedly. He then pulls up his mask and opens the gene cleanser vial.

"Open wide!" Venom said, but Spidey attempts to refuse. "Aw, don't be a baby! Time to take your medicene!"

However, Flash stops him, with the mask on.

"Hey, doofus! You got the wrong spider!" Flash said.

"_Please_! You're not the real-" Venom got cut off when Spidey uses his webs to take the vial away and kicks Venom into the ceiling.

"Thanks, you did good! Now book!" Spidey said.

"Right! Booking!" Flash said before leaving.

Venom recovered, and roars. He grabs Spidey by the chest, against the locker. He uses his webs to take the gene cleanser away, and pulls up his mask again, but this time webs him up.

"Say goodbye to your powers, Pete." Venom taunted, before finally succeeding with his task.

Spider-Man, also known as Peter Parker, was now powerless, and soon to be unmasked and revealed.

Venom then revealed Spidey's identity to the world, thus making Peter Parker's life a living heck. And, as he said in the beginning, Venom literally does sit back and laugh, and watches all of Spidey's enemies attack Peter Parker, leaving him powerless to defend himself, or the ones he loved.

_**THE END**_

_**King Pig is last. No flaming! Please review!**_


	3. King Pig

_**Sinister Victory**_

_**No flaming. Review, please!**_

Once again, the Bad Piggies stole the eggs. The Angry Birds then do what they do best: Destroying the pigs' structures!

After destroying 62 castles, they're now to the last.

"This castle's invincible! You'll never get your eggs this time! And I mean it!" King Hog said.

"Of course it isn't, we always win!" Red said, angrily.

"Your taunts will never scare us!" Chuck said heroically.

"Yeah, plus you're all green-skinned pin-headed morons!" Bomb taunted.

All ten birds, including the Mighty Eagle, try to destroy the castle...but actually fail.

After all the birds fail, the pigs laugh and cheer. They finally won!

"I can't believe it! We finally win!" Ironoink said.

"I knew this day would come!" Grampig said.

"They never should've messed with us!" Oinkie said.

They all laughed again. The Angry Birds finally failed.

And they would have nice, delicious eggs for dinner.

_**THE END**_

_**No flaming, please review.**_


End file.
